Summer Warmth
by OkitaRin
Summary: Polite as usual, Natsume Takashi moves temporarily into the Sawada residence. Friendships are made. Rivalry ensues. Fangirls swoon. And ultimately, Natsume experiences first-hand the chaos that Sawada Tsunayoshi brings with him every day.


**A/N: Hello! How very nice of you to stumble upon this fic. I've been recently obsessed with both KHR and Natsume Yuujinchou and so I've decided on a crossover. I swear, Natsume needs more acknowledgement for his awesomeness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou nor Katekyo Hitman Reborn in any form. **

**Unedited. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Crossover: Katekyo Hitman Reborn/ Natsume Yuujinchou_**

**_Summer Warmth_**

**_Chapter One: The Distant Relative_**

* * *

"Mum, I'm off to school!" A high voice echoed into the house and washed down to the kitchen.

Sawada Nana promptly stuck a head out of the kitchen with a smile and waved. "Take care, Tsu-kun!"

The front door clicked shut as she made her way back into the kitchen, a saucepan in one hand as she set back to work. Humming to herself, a small smile graced her pretty lips.

"Mama?" A tug at her skirt diverted her attention to the infant clad in suit.

"Good morning Reborn-kun!" She smiled cheerily and picked him up. "Are you hungry? Breakfast will be done in a bit."

"Thanks Mama." The infant replied before taking his usual seat at the table, a green chameleon scurrying about on the rim of his fedora.

The doorbell rang at that instant.

"Oh he's here!" Nana's smile grew larger and she made to put down her cooking.

"Don't worry Mama. I'll get the door." Before she could move, Reborn hopped off his chair and made his way to the front door, jumping once for the handle.

The door swung inwards with a small creak and before him stood a fairly tall boy with a feministic face and soft smile. Dusty-blonde hair parted in the middle of his forehead, framing golden-brown eyes with slitted irises. A plain travel bag was held in each hand and to his unreadable surprise, a cat's head poked out.

Golden-brown eyes glanced above in confusion before settling on the infant. "Excuse me. Is this the Sawada residence?"

"Yes." Reborn scanned this boy as he spoke, noticing how the boy's eyes kept averting ever so noticeably into the house as if there was something there behind him. Impossible. "Are you Natsume Takashi?"

"Yes. Nice to make your acquaintance..." Natsume Takashi wondered briefly if he should bow to a baby.

"My name is Reborn." The mafia hitman scrutinised him with a poker face, slightly appreciative of his polite mannerisms.

"Nice to make your acquaintance then, Reborn." The blond boy answered and bowed a bit, feeling ridiculous bowing to an infant.

"Reborn-kun!" A warm feminine voice echoed from within as Sawada Nana hurried out, a pink apron tied delicately around her waist. "Ah, Takashi-kun! Welcome to the Sawada residence!" She smiled cheerily at the boy who smiled back politely and bowed.

"Thankyou Sawada-san."

"Nonsense Natsume-kun, from now on you are to call me Mama alright." She chittered at the door before guiding him in. "Here, let me get that for you and then we can settle you into your room, ok?"

"Ah, Sawa- Mama," He spoke, the word foreign on his tongue. He gently pushed her away when she reached from his luggage. "It's alright. I wouldn't wish to trouble you."

"Nonsense!" Nana dismissed again with the wave of a hand. "We're going to be family from now on. No need to be shy!"

As Nana led the boy up the stairs, Reborn couldn't help but notice how the boy's eyes kept averting from side to side.

**...**

"A distant relative?"

Gokudera Hayato was suspicious. Another stranger that can't be trusted will move into the Tenth's house and live under the same roof as him. An assassination attempt? Was there a possible ulterior motive? _I have to protect the Tenth!_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, also nick-named Loser-tsuna, took one look and jolted into the air. "Hiee! Put your dynamite away Gokudera-kun!"

At Tsuna's request, Gokudera's eyes widened and he hastily stowed them away. "Forgive me, Tenth! Forgive me!"

Tsuna promptly freaked out at his friend's antics. "Ah! I forgive you! Just stop bowing!"

"Now, now Gokudera, calm down." Yamamoto Takeshi laughed blithely and patted the Storm Guardian's shoulder.

"Shut up Baseball-idiot!"

Yamamoto only continued to laugh, avoiding the punch that narrowly missed his jaw.

Tsuna, on the other hand, groaned for peace, packing up his finished bento. Lunch would end soon and he barely had time to inform his friends about the distant relative who would be moving into his house on a short notice. In fact, he was supposed to arrive today, while he was at school. What was his name again…?

"You don't deserve to bask in the Tenth's radiance!" Gokudera snarled in his one-sided fight.

Yamamoto laughed it away as usual before turning to his other friend. "Tsuna? Have you met this distant relative?"

"No. But Mum has." Tsuna confessed. "She said his current guardians went on a temporary overseas stay so he's only here for the time being."

Gokudera immediately snapped out of his rage at the mention of this suspicious relative. "When is he arriving?"

"Today. From next week, he'll be attending this school."

"It'll be fun having another person around then! Is he our year?" Tsuna's Rain Guardian asked with a cheery smile.

"No. Third year." Tsuna answered. "So he'll be in the same grade as Onii-san."

"Sweet!" Yamamoto laughed. "I'll be looking forward to meeting him then."

"No! I don't trust this distant relative of yours, Tenth." Gokudera spat, clearly overthinking the issue. "Isn't it suspicious that a so-called distant relative suddenly pops up and starts living with you? He could be a mafia associate sent to assassinate the Tenth! He could have forged his identity!"

"Eh! What are you thinking, Gokudera-kun?"

"He arrives today, right?" The silver-haired boy ploughed on. "Then I'm staying at the Tenth's place tonight! I have to protect him from this distant relative."

"G-gokudera-kun, you don't have to!" Tsuna waved his hands frantically to dissuade his friend. He hadn't even met the guy yet! He didn't want a bad first impression.

"But I have to protect the Tenth!" The silver-haired boy continued, oblivious to Tsuna's turmoil.

"But- But-"

"Now, now, I think you should let him, Tsuna." Yamamoto chimed in, "He's probably just curious around a new person."

Gokudera rounded on him at once. "I'm not curious, you Baseball-idiot! I'm suspicious. There's a difference!"

Tsuna hesitated and sighed half-heartedly. "Fine. Will you be coming over as well, Yamamoto?"

His friend laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Tsuna. I kinda promised my dad to take care of the shop today. But I'm sure this relative of yours isn't all that bad."

"I'll blow him up for you, Tenth!" Gokudera shouted abruptly and whipped out his sticks of dynamite.

"Hiee!" Tsuna jolted again, a bad feeling prickling over his neck. "No, you don't have to! Put away your dynamite! What if Hibari-san sees-"

"What will I see, Herbivore?" A looming, dark presence flared up behind.

Fearfully, Tsuna turned around.

The figure stood as menacingly as the first day he saw him, his jacket blowing behind him. The band circling the empty sleeve contrasted red against black, the unmistakable sign of the Namimori Middle School's Disciplinary Council Prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

"N-nothing, Hibari-san." Tsuna stuttered while Gokudera poised to fight, dynamite in hand.

Hibari took a lazy glance at the sticks of dynamite before an evil smirk graced his lips. The tonfas flew out of hiding. "For carrying dynamite on school grounds, I'll bite you to death."

"Bring it on, bastard!"

"Hieee!" Tsuna made a noise of fear and ducked, narrowing avoiding a neat row of spikes. As the fight progressed to loud explosions and the sounds of metal on metal, Tsuna sighed in disbelief, wondering just how, he always ended up in situations like these.

**...**

"Thankyou for the meal." Natsume clasped his chopsticks together before placing them gently next to his finished bowl.

"Lambo-sama wants seconds!" The toddler in cowprint yelled messily, brandishing a spoon into the air beside him.

"Yes, yes, coming up." Nana smiled and took Lambo's bowl. "Does Takashi-kun want seconds as well?"

"No, I'm fine." Natsume smiled softly at her and she chittered at his polite mannerisms, stopping at the edge of the table to bend down, where a white and orange dappled cat sat, licking away at the bowl.

"My, my, I didn't think cats could eat human food." She laughed, patting him gently on the head. "Would you like seconds, Nyanko-sensei?" Giggling at the positive response, she picked up his bowl and headed towards the kitchen.

"Fat pig!" At once, Lambo brandished his spoon furiously as he hopped from his chair and landed squarely on the poor cat. "Carry the great Lambo-sama!"

The cat's eyes bulged out from the sudden weight, a tick mark forming rapidly. Natsume tried not to laugh as he stared at the great beast in the form of a lucky cat.

"You… brat…" The cat, also known as Nyanko-sensei and Madara, hissed inaudibly as the child in an afro pulled at his ears. "You're… damn… heavy…"

Taking pity on his bodyguard, Natsume relented and knelt down to lift up the squirming child.

"No! Lambo-sama wants to ride the fat pig! Let me go, let me go!" He squirmed in Natsume's grasp uncomfortably. "Let me go, you meanie! You blondie! You girly boy!"

Each insult shot comically into his heart and he hung, depressed, the child still held tightly in his arms.

"Drop him." Reborn ordered as he sat nonchalantly at the table, sipping from his little mug.

"Eh?" Natsume hesitated for a second before releasing the child gently, holding his balance as the child bulleted off and ran into the nearest wall. He flinched and began to shout in worry before stopping abruptly as the child turned around, teary, a large red bump forming on his forehead.

"Hold… It… In…" He sniffed, his entire body trembling. For a moment, all was still before he abruptly burst out into noisy sobs, kicking and screaming. "Lambo-sama wants to ride fat pig! FAT PIG!"

Natsume watched in interest as the child fumbled his tiny hands through his large afro of a hairstyle, pulling random things out. Half-eaten lollies and candy wrappers fell out in a pile, followed by metal, pink objects and toy guns. Natsume's eyes widened when a long purple tube began to emerge from the curls of his dark hair.

_How does he fit all these stuff?_

But before the tube fully emerged, there was a sudden movement from where Reborn once sat. Before he knew it, Lambo had been kicked out the nearest window, screaming. He thought he saw traces of pink smoke.

"Hey!" The blonde boy exclaimed in surprise and worry, sprinting to the window.

"Leave it." Once again, Reborn sat at his seat, sipping something warm from his mug. "He'll crawl back sooner or later."

_Is this normal? _Natsume shuffled uneasily in response, looking back and forth in confusion. Madara only sat there, licking his paw with a smug smile.

"Where's Lambo-kun?" Nana walked back into the room, balancing two bowls of food.

The blonde boy jolted guiltily, unable to speak.

"Lambo decided to go out and play." Reborn answered with the same poker-face before holding out his tiny bowl. "Mama, seconds please."

'Is that so?" Nana laughed obliviously and took his bowl, all the while ushering Natsume back to his seat. "Sit back, Takashi-kun. You came from the country didn't you? You must have had a long journey."

"No, it was alright." Natsume sat back on half of his seat, conscious of a small demon that sat on the other half. In fact, now that he was properly looking around, the place seemed to be teeming with little demons. It wasn't hard to see that they adored Nana as they gathered around her, one latched onto her pink and flowery apron.

Warmth… In the first few hours of knowing her, Sawada Nana was definitely one of the warmest and kindest people that he had ever met. Her smiles were contagious. Perhaps that was what attracted all these little demons to surround her.

In comparison…

Natsume took a short glance in the infant's direction to confirm his observations.

There was a wide radius between Reborn and the little demons, something that picked at his interest. But he didn't dwell on it, as Nana waltzed back into the dining room, Reborn's bowl refilled in her hands.

A tiny imp-like demon scuttled across the floor, dancing between Nana's feet as she arrived. This place… It was so warm.

"Takashi-kun." Nana spoke gently as she hung up her apron. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

Natsume looked up to meet her warm smile and hesitated for the slightest of moments. "Thankyou, Mama." His lips widened in a pretty smile. "I hope so too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I've gone for a more simplistic writing style. Please inform me if I need to work more on the settings. Thankyou.**

**And won't you please review?**


End file.
